


Can I Come In?

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Doctor Foster (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Five years after her life fell apart, Doctor Gemma Foster was finally having peace and quiet until a familiar face shows up at her doorstep on a Friday night after work.
Relationships: Gemma Foster/Kate Parks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Can I Come In?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after I tweeted about an AU which had people asking me to write it. Enjoy ;)

Friday was finally here, thank god. Gemma Foster was exhausted after a busy week of dealing with patients who had come into the clinic for a range of health ailments. She was looking forward to a night in with a glass of red wine in her pyjamas.

After pulling into her driveway, Gemma hopped out of her BMW sedan car before grabbing her bag. She put the key into the door and twisted it to unlock it. As Gemma entered the quiet house, she sighed in relief while putting her coat and bag onto the dining table. Then, she kicked off her pumps from her sore feet, eliciting a weary sigh from the brunette woman.

Gemma smiled sightly at the peace and quiet that the house was giving her in the moment. She made her way upstairs to the main bedroom that belonged to hers and hers only. Gemma ruffled her hair before pulling out her black silk pyjamas that was under her pillow.

The pyjamas were laid out as Gemma got to work on ridding herself of her work clothes. She unbuttoned her black blouse and discarded it in the laundry basket, leaving her in her black laced bra. Her toned arms along with her well-defined upper body was bare and Gemma looked at herself in the mirror with a smirk on her face.

After admiring herself in the mirror, Gemma unclasped her bra with her hands behind her and let out a weary sigh. She felt free as she rubbed the red marks left on her sides from the bra before pulling her pyjama top over herself. Soon afterwards, the black suit trousers were replaced with silk bottoms and Gemma made her way back downstairs to the kitchen where the bottle of red wine was calling her name.

Gemma pulled the bottle out of the wine cabinet and a glass out of the cupboard before placing both items on the kitchen counter. She went to work on unscrewing the bottle before pouring the aromatic viscous liquid into a wine glass.

She brought the glass as she moved away from the kitchen into the living room where she was planning on continuing to read her book. As Gemma sat down, the doorbell rang and she was confused at why would someone would call to the house at nearly seven pm. She put the wine down on the coffee table and made her way to the door.

Gemma opened the wooden door. She couldn’t believe it.

The person standing at her doorstep at seven pm on a Friday night was Kate Parks, her ex-husband’s mistress. Kate looked at her with a small but unsure smile on her porcelain-like face. Her brown wide eyes bore into Gemma’s eyes but those eyes instantly pissed the doctor off. The audacity of her to show up after five years.

Kate Parks was wearing mom jeans with black boots and a black top hidden inside of a biker leather jacket. Her blonde hair was down and was gently blowing in the night breeze as she stood in front of Gemma, the woman of her thoughts for the past five years.

“Kate.” Gemma said in a terse manner, hoping that Kate would go away but she continued to look at her.

“Hi Gemma.” Kate said with a hopeful tone in her voice. Seeing Gemma in person for the first time in five years had made Kate feel a lot of things for the older woman. She wanted to touch Gemma and tell her all the things she’d thought about her.

“What are you doing here?” Gemma asked, still terse in her manner. She wanted Kate to go away so she could enjoy her wine in peace.

“I was in the area and I thought I’d see you.” Kate responded, her cat-like eyes trained on the older woman who was wearing black silk pyjamas. Kate quickly licked her lips after she saw nipples peaking through the pyjama top before she heard Gemma clear her voice.

“Alright, come in.” Gemma said as she moved out of the way to let the younger woman in. Kate smiled as she entered the hallway of the house but Gemma looked down.

Kate leading the way into the kitchen, Gemma rubbed her forehead in annoyance. This girl showed up and she was acting like she liked her. I guess, five years does a lot to a person, Gemma thought to herself as she watched Kate admire the house that Gemma once shared with Simon.

Gemma didn’t give a fuck about Simon right now but she was definitely giving a fuck about his ex-mistress being inside of her house late at night before the weekend began. Kate Parks was here for something and Gemma felt like she had something Kate wanted but she didn’t know what was it.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter account is @wxterisspicy if you want to pop a follow on there for Killing Eve content :)


End file.
